This Crazy Thing We Call Life
by BabyBottlePop96
Summary: MASSINGTON! Massie and Derrick are both incoming freshman into high school. Derrick falls for Massie and she falls back as well. Just some crazy high school drama and some unexpected twists! READ :D


**AN: So I haven't read a good MASSINGTON in awhile and all the ones I have take forever to update so I'm writing my own! If you like it let me know and maybe I'll write even more instead of keeping this idea inside of my head. So feel free to critique or comment on this story! I love feedback!**

**DISOWNED!**

"Adam, hurry up, we're going to be more late than we already are!" Massie Block yelled as she banged her tiny fists against her oldest brothers door. It was the first day of cheer tryouts for Massie's first year of high school and she would just flip if she didn't make the squad due to her brothers lack of on timeliness. For her oldest brother Adam, and her other two older brothers, Spencer and Aiden it was the day of football tryouts. As per usual all three were destined to make varsity football, they were Block's after all. Massie really hoped to make varsity and live up to the expectations of a Block, but at this rate she'd be lucky if she'd make it at all.

A few seconds later Adam emerged from the door. "Chill Mass, we're only like 5 minutes late, no big deal."

Massie sighed and started to walk down the spiraling staircase. "Whatever, let's just go."

Adam smiled down at his little sister. " Someone's nervous."

Massie turned around and glared at him. "Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"Woah, what's with all the shouting guys?" Aiden, Massie's second oldest brother said. Aiden was the calmest out of all his siblings, and was always trying to stop the fighting.

"Our little sister's nervous about try outs."Adam smirked. Adam loved to mess with Massie, especially since she made it so easy. Usually, however, Adam was the most mature out of them all. He always looked out for his brothers and sister and would give them advice all the time.

"Psht, Block's don't get nervous." Spencer joked as he emerged from his room sporting scraped arms and legs. Spencer was the youngest brother, but still older than Massie. He was the dare devil of the family. He always tried the most dangerous things, but if someone messed with his family you'd best be sure he'd beat them to a pulp.

"I am not nervous! Can we puh-lease just go." Massie sighed impatiently. Massie, the youngest Block, was almost perfect. From her looks to her brains she had it all. The only obvious flaw she had was that she wore her emotions on her sleeve. You always knew how she was feeling.

"Fine, let's go." Adam said as he grabbed his car keys. "Besides, you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, Mass, you're going to be the best cheerleader BOCD's ever had." Spencer said as he patted her back.

_10 minutes later_

They finally arrived at BOCD and parked at the gate of the football field. The cheer tryouts and football tryouts were both taking place here. The Block's grabbed their bags, said their good luck's, and parted ways. With Massie walking towards the cheerleaders, and the guys toward the football players.

Massie took slow steady breaths as she started to approach the cheerleaders. They were all in a circle doing stretches and stuff. Massie approached the coach who looked up from under her thick sunglasses.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yes, I'm here to tryout. Sorry for being so late, my brothers take forever, so annoying." Massie rambled on.

The coach looked at her with an amused expression on her face, thinking this was just another weird freshman girl hoping to get a spot on her squad. "Name?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Massie, Massie Block." Massie smiled hoping she made a good impression.

The coaches amused looked vanished at hearing the last name. Everyone knows that every Block that has gone here has been on any varsity sport from freshman to senior year. Even the other hopeful cheerleaders gave Massie a once over, the final Block had arrived.

The coach quickly collected her cool demeanor, and smiled. "A Block, huh? Let's see if you have what it takes." She turned towards everyone. "Ladies, 6 laps around the field. You start walking, your cut. Ready? Go."

Massie smiled." 6 laps? That couldn't even be a mile, piece of cake." She thought as she started jogging towards ahead of everyone else.

_On the other side of the field..._

Derrick Harrington stood around with the other freshman waiting for the coach to take his name when he saw 3 similar looking guys walking towards them. As they arrived, various people went up to high five them and talk to them. Derrick realized who these guys were immediately. They were the Block's only the 3 best football players at BOCD. They were the only freshman to make varsity the past 3 years. Derrick knew he was good at football, but sheesh to fall in the footsteps as the Block's? That would take skill.

As the line moved forward Derrick soon found him face to face with the coach.

He sighed impatiently, "Name?"

Derrick-" Derrick was cut off as the coach turned his attention to Adam Block holding his brother Spencer in a headlock.

"Guys we haven't even started try outs yet. Can you guys just chill out for a bit? Glad to see you again tho!"

"Sorry Coach!" They said in unison.

The coach chuckled at them before returning his attention back to Derrick.

"Sorry, what was your name?"

"Derrick Harrington."

"Harrington? I heard lot's 'bout you from Mr. Hanson, said you were pretty good. You know what?" The coach looked around until his eyes landed on Adam Block. "Adam, get over here."

Adam jogged over, looking expectantly at the coach. "What's up coach?"

"This here's Derrick. Derrick Harrington. Freshman, a pretty good one I hear. Take him under your wing or something. I think he's got potential for a varsity spot."

"Sure thing coach!" Adam grinned as he threw an arm around Derrick and led him to his brothers.

"I'm Adam. This here's Spencer and that's Aiden. Guys, this is Derrick."

"Hey man, what are you? Fresh meat?"

Derrick laughed, "Yeah. Don't worry I don't act anything like one though."

Spencer laughed, "Thank God."

"Coach says Derrick has potential for varsity."

Aiden whistled, "That's sick! Only freshmen to ever make varsity were us three, following in our footsteps, eh?"

"Thanks man, I hope I have enough potential."

"We'll see after today, You should come over tomorrow after try outs we can run some drills and stuff!" Adam said.

"Yeah, I could use all the help I can get." Derrick joked.

"Alright Guys, 10 laps, 5 minutes, Go." Coach said.

Derrick and the Block's started running together, but they all got off into their own pace. Derrick found himself jogging along side with Spencer at his 2nd lap as a group of girls giggled behind them.

"Only reason I like sharing this field is cause it's with hot girls in spandex." Spencer whistled at a girl who jogged past, she only glared in response.

Derrick just laughed.

"So, Derrick see anything you like?"

Derrick didn't pay too much attention to the girls, until Spencer mentioned it. He took a look around. None really caught his eye until a thin brunette girl brushed past him, almost tripping him. She muttered a 'sorry' glanced at Spencer and raced off. Derrick was mesmerized. How did he not see this chick before? From her long curly hair to her amber eyes she was perfect. Did she even go to this school?

"Derrick?" Spencer asked as he followed Derrick's eyes towards the brunette girl's butt. He laughed and glanced away.

"I guess you found someone. That's Assie, I mean Massie. She's a fresh too. Heard she's really weird though."

Derrick realized what he was doing and immediately recollected himself as the amber eyed girl returned to the cheer coach waiting for the rest of the cheerleaders. "Oh, uh yeah. I guess she's cute."

Spencer just laughed and jogged off.

_/_

Massie smirked as she glanced away from her brother and the cute puppy eyed guy she just bumped into. Time to be a total show off. She sprinted ahead of everyone in front of her and smiled as she stopped in front of the cheer coach.

"Well done Massie. Your endurance level is beyond most of the others. I'm sure will have a great spot for you on varsity. Plus, your beyond tiny. You'll make a great flyer."

"Thanks Coach!"

"We'll just have to see how the rest of today and tomorrow goes." She smiled before writing something down on her clip board.

Massie smiled triumphantly and grabbed her water and watched everyone else jogging the track. She saw the puppy eyed guy run by and made eye contact with him. She quickly glanced away and smiled shyly. She caught the guy smirking. As he ran by she rolled her eyes. Sure he was cute, but he looked beyond cocky and that was definitely nawt cute.

A girl with long, straight dark hair ran by and glared at Massie. She was making enemy's and she hadn't even made the team yet. It was sure going to be an interesting year. 

**So, what did you think? Next chapter Massie and Derrick will meet. **


End file.
